Never Alone
by brainz4christ
Summary: Sari is struggling with her life as a techno organic. She thinks she's the only one. But she's wrong: There are more techno organics out there...and not all of them are friendly. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Newfound Friend

" 'Night Dad." Sari walked upstairs to her bedroom. It had been… interesting the last few weeks, without the Autobots there. And today had seemed especially strange. She kept seeing a hooded girl, all in white, always behind her… but anyway, that was beside the point. She really missed Bumblebee. He had been her best friend!! It was just so…_weird_, not having him here. Her entire life for the past, well, 2 years had practically been based on the Autobots. And now they were just _gone_. "Well, it's not like they're gone forever" she muttered "at least not all of them." She missed Prowl in a different way, a kinda "you'll-never-see-him-again" way, like she shouldn't even think about him. But she did think about him. And not just him, but the other Autobots, who, although they were all still online, she would probably never see again. And with those happy thoughts, Sari fell asleep.

Jasmyn's POV

My heart was racing as I gunned my motorbike, dodging cars and trucks as I made my way to center city. I had really been on edge for the last few weeks. It was probably due to knowing Hawk wasn't there anymore, to comfort me and give me advice. It was kind of; well, scary to face everything alone, without a mentor. I glanced ahead. I could see the spire of Sumdac Tower in the distance. My old home. I wondered if Aya was already there. What if I was too late to save Sari? Sari had no training, no experience in fighting off seasoned Techno warriors like Aya. Who knew what kind of things could happen to her? She would be down+ out in seconds. I realized I was putting the pedal to the floor. I just wish my top speed was a little faster. Sumdac Tower was coming up fast. Only a few minutes to wait, then my little sister would be safe. Unless she was already dead… who knew what would happen in few minutes. I strapped on the control gloves to my jetpack with my free hands as I raced closer. The rest of the jetpack was already on my back, a thin black rectangle with an open bottom and two slots where wings folded out. I skidded to a stop in front of Sumdac Tower and got of my bike. I stared up its length, activating my jetpack and drifting upward. I raised my hands higher, picking up seed as I flew silently up. I landed soundlessly on the outcropping I knew to be Sari's balcony. I glanced in the window, wondering, no, hoping I could just grab Sari and go without a fight. But no..that flash of white... that hood, that knife… that could only mean one thing… AYA IS ALREADY HERE!

Sari's POV

I woke up to the sound of breaking glass. Then I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the same girl in white that had been following me all day standing over me with a knife in her hand. So I did the natural thing. I screamed. As soon as I came back to my senses, I looked around. I wasn't going down. Not without a fight. But it turned out I didn't need to fight anyone. Someone had already taken care of the girl in white. The GIW's face was visible now, and she was moving fast to dodge the blows form my protector. Dressed all in black with a face mask, my protector looked like a true ninja. She turned her face to look at me, and her eyes told me that the GIW was more dangerous than I thought. My protector's fighting style was eerily familiar: a series of graceful blows, moving so fast she seemed to be in 2 places at once. She backed up so I could hear her. "Grab your jetpack!" she yelled "On my signal, jump off the balcony!" What? Was she trying to get me killed? She waited a couple of seconds, and then yelled "NOW!!" In the same instant, she kicked off the GIW and Leaped off the balcony. We were falling fast.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first story. Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: One Of Us

Jasmyn POV

The first thing I thought after jumping off the balcony was about how little training Sari really had. Why? Because if any of my team had been told to "grab your jetpack and jump off the roof", they would have inferred that they were supposed to put the jetpack _on_. Sari, apparently, did not make that inference, and was now freefalling with a jetpack in her arms. I sighed and zoomed over to catch her, speeding up our arrival on the ground. My landing would have been perfect, but…oh well; no one will notice the crater. "Are you unhurt?" I asked. "Um…I think so." "Good. Follow me." Sari followed me to the place where I had hidden my bike. "Get on." I told her, pointing at the back seat. "And put your jetpack on! I don't have the space to carry it." I handed Sari a helmet. "Let's ride!" I looked back. Sari had an expression on her face saying "Who, wait, WHAT is this chick? She's nuts!" *sigh* She doesn't remember me… its better that way. Less internal turmoil, for her at least. I remember her quite well…

_I am Jasmyn. I am called Jasmyn Ravennmaine. __**Called**__. My true name is Jasmyn Sumdac. Jasmyn Sumdac is dead. Jasmyn Ravennmaine, however, is very much alive. I would suggest, to you that is reading this story that you forget you ever heard of me. I would also suggest you try not to think about the amount of raw power I hold. Thirdly, I suggest you also do not think of how horrific it would be for you if you told anyone I exist. Fourth, I suggest you try not to think of the fact that I can move silently, in the dark, hide bodies quickly, and erase memories._

_Have a nice day._

*Approx. One year ago*

I stood on the balcony I knew to be Sari's, hoping that she would not return soon to find me here. Not that she would see me. _ Not that she cares._ I'm pretty sure she's safe where she is. You can never know with those idiotic purebreds. _Purebreds._ I cannot believe she is collaborating with purebreds. Doesn't she care for our race? Doesn't she know what they've done to us? I put myself in check. She doesn't know. She doesn't even know she's one of us. She doesn't even know we exist. Wait…there. That spot on the horizon. _Aya_. Of course. I prepared for battle. In seconds she was on me, her knife just inches from my face. I grappled with her in silence for minutes. _Or was it hours…_ I heard a sound from the bedroom. Sari was back! I lost my concentration for a moment. Aya struck my eye socket, barely missing the actual eye. Slag it! She knew that was one of the few place a techno organic would actually bleed! Blood ran down my face, obscuring my vision. Sari was standing there, mouth agape, as I kicked Aya of the balcony. Double roundhouse-scissor kick. Perfect form. Hawk would be proud. I looked at Sari and yelled "I kept my promise!", then ran and took a flying leap and zoomed away.

*Back in the present*

Sari POV

Whoa! This girl has, like, no feelings. She's as cold as ice, and silent as, well, Prowl was. She reminds me a little of Prowl, how she doesn't talk and seems to have no emotions. Wait….what if SHE'S the one I need to stay away from, and the other girl, the girl in white, was trying to protect me! Nah, I doubt it. Just a matter of trusting someone I've never seen before. She's heading out of city now…I wonder where she's going. Hey… who is that out there? A kid? A kid, standing next to a car, in the wastelands outside the landside of Detroit? Impossible. No one would go out there! But the girl pulled up next to him and stopped. "Get off" she said "Place your helmet in the back of the car." She turned to the other boy "I was right. Aya was there." That girl's name was Aya? That's a strange name. "David, the best course of action would be to activate the transformation cog in the car and fly back to BOP. We need to get out of here ASAP." So the blue-haired boy's name is David. David responded to the girl's suggestion. "I don't know, Jas. It's…a lot of energy, with no recharge time. You know the flying car takes a lot of power to transform, and I haven't had a recharge for a while." "I know" the girl –Jas? - responded "Recharge when we get back, I can hold down the fort easily." I decided to speak up. "Where are we going? Why? What is BOP? Who are you? WHAT are you?" The first to respond was the boy. "Jasmyn! You didn't tell her anything?" He turned to me. "We're going to our Base of OPerations, or BOP. We need to get you there, so we can protect you and train you. I'm David Azure, and this is Jasmyn Ravennmaine. We're Mecha Cybertronia, or Cybetronian techno organics, just like you. We belong to a race called Mechs, commonly considered Autobot-affiliated." Here Jasmyn interrupted "But we have nothing to do with those weak-processored purebreds. Just so you know." "_Jasmyn!_" David exclaimed, seeming exasperated "Stop insulting the Autobots! You're going to make Sari mad!" "Just activate the car and let's get out of here!" Jasmyn responded. Then something totally amazing happened. David put his hands on the roof of the car, and his hands began to glow with a blue aura. There was a bright flash of light, and when I could see again, the car had _wings._ Wings, like an airplane, and jet engines on the back. David looked really tired, and just opened the passenger side door and got in the car. Jasmyn pointed to the backseat, obviously indicating I should get in. She then slipped into the driver's seat. "Buckle up" she told me. The car (plane?) began to taxi down the field, lifting into the air. "We're on our way home"

**. .**

**Author Note:**

**What do you think of Jasmyn's little monologue in the middle? I was trying to show her darker profile. I had kept her too light; she's really a dark character. Brooding, angry, hurt. Controlled. That kind of thing. **


	3. Chapter 3: My Past and My Present

Sari POV

It was quiet in the car. Jasmyn was navigating across the sky, using some kind of GPS system. David was asleep, his body beginning to have an aura. I looked out the window, hoping to see something interesting. It was so BORING! Again, there was nothing but trees. Wait…a building took shape out of the shadows. It seemed out of place in the forest. The car slipped downward, landing silently right next to the building. Wait…this was the base? It looked nothing like what I was expecting. I was expecting a rundown building on the fringe of a city, just like the Autobots'. But this was all wood, in perfect condition, two stories tall. There was front door with an Autobot symbol on it. All in all it looked pretty good. But I soon saw that that was only the tip of the iceberg. The ground opened in front of the car, and we rolled silently underground. Some lights switched on, and I saw we were in a garage. There was a blue and red cab to a tractor trailer, a green SWAT assault vehicle, an out-of-use ambulance, and a little yellow subcompact. Jasmyn got out of the car and unloaded her motorbike from the back of the car. She motioned for me to get out and woke up David, making his aura fade. She walked over to a door at the side of the garage. David and I followed behind her. We stepped out into a massive control room. Computers were everywhere, half-made robots were lying on tables, and hand-held communication devices were just sitting there all over the room.

"Wow…" I said. "This place is huge!"

"Not really. We operate everything from here, though." Jasmyn answered. "Now, I think it's time for you to meet the team." She walked up to one of the consoles and pressed a couple buttons, then spoke into a microphone. "ALEX! MICHAEL! Get down here ASAP!" She pressed another button, and a door buzzed open.

In just a few minutes, a boy with windblown hair came zooming into the room. "HimynameisAlexI'mtheteam'smedic!" He said.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"Alex," Jasmyn admonished, "human word speed, please."

"Goooohhhtt eeeehhht. Hi, my name's Alex! I'm the team's medic!" repeated Alex.

Just then, another boy, big and muscular, ran in. "Hi!" he said. His voice was deep. "I'm Mike. Nice to meet you!"

Jasmyn walked over to the two boys. "Come on." She said "Let's go up to the house."

I was startled. The house? I thought this was a base. So, I asked. "The house? What's the house?"

David yawned, walking through the dimly lit room to stand next to Jasmyn. "It's where we live. You already have a room."

"Really! SO cool!" I squealed my excitement

Jasmyn rolled her eyes. "Let's go. The sky grows light, dawn will soon be breaking. And some of us need to sleep." Everyone moved to another door. Jasmyn waved her hand over it, and a keypad popped out. She rapidly typed in a series of numbers. Three scanners then folded out from around the door. _Wow, this place has a lot of security_. The scanners scanned Jasmyn's eye, fingerprint, and voice print. The doors then folded open, and everyone walked upstairs. We climbed a flight of stairs, came out another door and into a wide living room. Now that we were in a more brightly lit area, I really got a good look at everyone at the team. I guess I better describe them now, to save myself the trouble of doing it later.

David wore an electric blue jacket, matching his bright blue jeans. On his belt hung a sword in its sheath. His sneakers were a fire truck red, just like the t-shirt he wore under his jacket. His bright blue hair was spiked, framing his face in a unique way. His skin was tan, like he spent a lot of time running around outdoors. His eyes were the same color as mine. Come to think of it, everyone's eyes looked almost exactly like mine in color.

Jasmyn wore a black, long-sleeved motorcycle jacket. It was trimmed at the edges with gold, matching the arrows at the bottom of her sleeves. The jacket came down to mid-calf, extenuating her petite frame. Underneath that, she wore a black tank top and black cargo pants. She wore black boots, thick soled and high, reaching under the hem of her pants. Her black hair hung down to her waist. Complementing her brown skin, her eyes were slanted slightly. Her cheekbones were visible, reaching from her slight nose to her small ears. Two short, thin cylinders hung from her belt.

Mike wore an olive green tank top that matched his heavy boots. He wore hunting camo jeans, and a huge spiked ball and chain hung from his belt. His hair was thick, curly, and light brown. His skin was darker that David's, but lighter than mine and Jasmyn's. His eyes were kind, in seeming juxtaposition to his muscular build.

Alex wore a white track jacket, with matching pants. The red stripe running down the side of his pants matched the red tee he wore under his jacket. Under his arm, he carried a white motorcycle helmet with a red fin. His skin was very light, and his hair was light brown as well, longish and windblown , as if he spent all his time running headfirst into the wind while spraying hairspray on his head. Altogether, they made a pretty striking group.

David spoke up. "Alex, can you take Sari to her room? No dawdling, you guys need to get to sleep. We have a normal training schedule tomorrow."

The next morning

Detroit

Professor Sumdac yawned, walking down the hall to awaken his daughter. He wondered why she was sleeping this late. She usually was up earlier than him. Oh well, she was probably just tired. He knew the last few weeks had been hard on her, without her friends the Autobots. He arrived at her door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, more loudly this time. Again, there was no answer. He knocked for a third time, rapping with all his might. There was not even a murmur or a shiver of movement in the room. How could she not have heard him? Sari was usually a rather light sleeper. He hit a button next to her door, the one that should open it. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, growing worried. Why was the door not responding? After ramming the offending button a few more times with his finger, he proceeded to whip out a few tools and set to work on the control panel. He used to know a young girl who would have fixed the panel quicker than you could blink… wait…there it was: the opener circuit was locked. He quickly fixed the circuit, and the door slid open. When the Professor looked in the room, his eyes grew wide. Sari's bed sheets were ripped and torn off her bed. One of the panels of glass in her window was shattered, shards lying in the room. Two daggers were stuck in the wall, pieces of white fabric hanging from them. Her jetpack was missing from its usual place by the bed. But most importantly, Sari wasn't there.

Professor Sumdac ran outside to the building computer screen. "Locate Sari Sumdac." He told it.

"Sari Sumdac is not in the building."

"When did she leave?"He practically screamed at the machine.

In an almost computerized ominous tone, it replied, "Sari Sumdac has not left the building."

The professor rushed frantically to his lab, where he typed in a long comm. code he had committed to memory. His screen flickered, and then became solid, showing the image of a well known friend: Optimus Prime. The blue 'bot looked surprised and concerned. "Professor! What's wrong? I gave you this comm. number as an emergency hot line."

"Sari is missing! I came into her room, and she was not there! Not only that, everything in her room was wrecked, and her jetpack was missing! Glass was everywhere, there were knives stuck in the wall… I don't know where she went!"

"Hmm…she isn't playing a trick or hiding somewhere?

"Yes! First, Sari would never do that to me. Second, I used the building computer location system, and it said she was not in the building, and then when I asked when she exited the building, it said she never left!"

"It sounds like this was the work of something more powerful that a normal human. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Florida

The Mechs' base

Sari POV

My room here was exactly like my old one, which was pretty cool. I went right to bed because whatever the training schedule here was, it sounded busy. I was awakened the next morning by a loud alarm blaring. I heard sounds of activity from the next rooms over. I was already dressed, so I just ran out into the hallway to see what was going on. I saw Alex, Mike, and David standing in front of their doors, all fully dressed. The only door that seemed unopened was Jasmyn's. That's strange. I took Jasmyn as the kind of person who would be up at, like, four o'clock or something. Then I heard a window creaking open, and Jasmyn swung in. "Good. Sari, thumbs up on being fully dressed immediately after alarm. You're the first new recruit we've had do that. Okay, room check! Everyone downstairs except for David." I followed Alex and went downstairs. About five minutes later, I heard David's footsteps on the stairs. He and Jasmyn walked into the room while I was wondering why I didn't hear her. No one could possibly be that silent.

They led me down to the kitchen where food was already laid out: bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, and a bowl of assorted fruits. Everyone filled the seats and started piling their plates, and I took the empty one on the end.

Addressing Jasmyn, Alex asked snidely, "No bacon for you?" She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"So what if she doesn't like bacon?" I asked. Why was he ridiculing her like that?

David leaned over and quietly whispered, "She's a vegetarian." I made an "ooh" face and promptly shut up.

Alex spoke up "Which means she's totally weird in _every _way. As opposed to most ways"

A slight hint of a growl emanated from Jasmyn, and her eyes began to glow threateningly. Before anyone else saw, the glow faded. Alex took the time to shove three pieces of bacon into his mouth. We continued eating for about five more minutes when suddenly Alex yelled "Hey! Something's grabbing my-" His sentence was cut short by a blinding flash of blue light.

When the light cleared, Alex was sprawled on the ground about six feet away from the table, Mike (and I) looked pretty surprised, David was giving Jasmyn a look, and Jasmyn was eating like nothing ever happened. David sat down and explained to me that Jasmyn and Alex didn't get along very well. No duh.

Breakfast after that was uneventful.

After breakfast, everyone went downstairs into the control room. Mike and Alex each sat down at one of the monitors, and David sat with Alex. Jasmyn led me to a monitor, where she set up some kind of test. "Please try not to use your upgraded abilities to complete the tests. It'll taint the results." Ok, then. I didn't know how hard it would be to _not_ use my techno-organic powers. I tried my best to keep my hands away from the computer. When I finished the tests, I looked up. Everyone seemed to be leaving. I started to leave with them, but Jasmyn held me back. She motioned to the chair I had been sitting in, and I sat down. She sat across from me. She began to speak "I know that many new techno organics have a lot of questions. Before we really get into your training and schooling, I think you should have yours answered." I was shocked. Here was someone who actually _knew_ about us! I started asking questions. "What really are protoforms? Why did mine bond with my dad and not any other ones? How did it get in my dad's lab? Wh-" Jasmyn cut me off. "Slow down. What do you already know?" I told her about the protoforms, how my dad found me in his lab, and about how I was actually a Cybetronian. "Ok," she replied, "Sounds like I need to start pretty much from the beginning." I was fixated. She continued. "During the great wars, the Decepticons began to work on a secret project called "Project Techno". Of course, word leaked out, and the Autobots got a hold of the plans. They were for a race of protoforms that were made specifically for alien contact. Spies, hidden on other planets. The Autobots started working on a top confidential counter-attack. They called it "Project Mech". We were the result, the only five protoforms that were successful. That's why we call ourselves the "Mechs". It's a direct call to our Cybetronian heritage. Well, the idiots loaded us _all _on one ship, headed for a non-organic planet just outside our galaxy. But the ship's navigation system failed, and it crashed here, rocketing all the protoforms into orbit. One by one, we fell. David and I were first. Mike was second. You and Alex were last, you being the very last to make human contact. That's why we look like humans, because of the chameleon programming in our systems. Being one of us comes with some good things, like our powers, and some bad things. For example, we will get dreams about other techno-organics, especially the longer we've known them. The dreams are signals that have been broadcasted all over, and your dreams are picking them up. You'll get dreams about other Mechs' past and present, but never the future, because those "signals" haven't been "broadcasted". We can also get too emotional and overload our sparks. Also, if we upgrade before we're ready, we could lose control of our powers" Jasmyn gave me an accusing look, and I blushed. But about the rest, all I could say was, Wow.

Jasmyn POV

OK, she seemed to have taken that news pretty well. Now came the hard part. Telling her about the world, how hard it was to be one of us. A half-breed. How no one, not the humans, and certainly not those Cybertronian purebreds, would accept us. How her precious Autobots were either misinformed, or fakers. From my experience, I was thinking the latter. I spoke up. "

Sari…there's something I have to tell you. The purebreds couldn't care less about us. They think we're freaks, hideous melds of organic and machine. They wish we had never existed."

Then came a small detail I had overlooked: Sari had no idea what I was referring to when I mentioned the term "Purebreds".

"What are purebreds?" she asked innocently.

"Autobots," I replied, "Decepticons too. It's any and every purebred Cybertronian."

"Wait…" she paused, "You're saying the Autobots don't care about me? They totally do! They, like, took me in. When my father disappeared? They let me stay at their base! How can you even say that? That's, like so mean and stuff!"

I sighed. Slag, of course she would stick up for her pathetic purebred friends.

"You do understand that they did this for their own purposes? When they took you in, your father was with their mortal enemies, the Decepticons. You would stop at nothing to find your father, leading them straight to the Decepticons."

She sputtered for a moment, too angry with me to speak. And I hadn't even mentioned the humans yet. She addressed me.

"That's _so_ not true!! Anyway, Bumblebee wanted to be my friend even before my father was captured and Megatron appeared and all that. Beat that!"

I replied calmly. "You were a contact on an alien planet they could not leave. Useful to them. If I am correct, they called you an "it". A mere plaything, a giant robot's toy. Only amusing as long as you were useful."

"Bu- but they protected us and stuff!"

"They needed your trust. How else would you give them access to important resources?"

Before she could reply indignantly, I continued. "They aren't the only ones. Humans aren't our best friends either. They see us as alien invaders, commonly."

"But I had humans as my friends, like my dad!"

"Your father is inconsequential, parental instinct is factor that we have put in. Fathers, mothers, and sometimes siblings are not to be counted as "friends". Outside of that group, did you have any human friends after you knew you were half Cybertronian?"

"Ummmm… no."

"Didn't think so."

"But still... how can you say humans hate us? I mean, I was kinda unsocialized even before the Autobots came."

"They believe we are a threat. They want to box us up and run a million tests on us. They want to turn us into animals."

"_Dr. Haak, we're out of anesthetic. Continue?" "Why does it matter? She won't die on us, will you, little "Raven Mane"? Cut her open. And I don't want to hear her whimper, the pathetic little alien spawn" The surgeon's eyes were sad, as if he didn't want to hurt me. Unlike that monster, Haak. The sharp scalpel hit the nerves of my forearm. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was the operation room filling with my screams._

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have some firsthand experience."

_Electricity was coursing through my body as the thin cables they ran through the too-big shirt and pants bumped against my skin. "Go _faster_, freak!" The harsh voice of Dr. Haak filled my ears. And at that moment, something inside of me broke. Whatever part of me that kept my sanity in this insane place stopped working. Mechanical thoughts began to fill my- aaah! _

_Problem- Pain. Cause: electricity from glass booth above processor-holder [human translation- head]. Solution: Destroy glass booth. Initiate destructive servo beams. Explosion registered. Register room. Problem- room is confining. Cause- opening panel pair is locked. Solution- destroy opening panel pair [human translation- door]. Initiate power servo swing. Opening panel pairs no longer registered as locked. Proceed._

Our session was over.


End file.
